Battle Of The Moon
The Moon Blitzkrieg (April 3rd, 1214) Started When A Rouge Invasion Group The 89th, Panzer Star Forces Was Warped Off Course By Accident and was 4 Miles from The Moon. This Marked the First Battle between the Rouges and Rivera Federation forces In Outer Space Warfare. The Battle Of The Moon lasted for a couple of Hours and ended In A Strategic Rouge Victory, but was considered to be the Rivera Federation's Last Stronghold between the Earth and The Invading Rouge forces from above Despite The Earth Continent of Gunghollow already being Invaded. The Rivera Federation Defense Prime As Well Was Assassinated During The Battle Of The Moon Completely Weakening The Rivera Federation Earth Defense Forces Allow The Rouges To Claim Victory Over the Rivera Federation War Machine. Rivera Federation Final Stronghold Invasion Of Asteroid Sierra Despite the 89th, Panzer Star Forces Being 4 Light Years Away from Earth and The Moon losses, they launched their attack on Asteroid Sierra, A Rivera Federation Asteroid Base that was in orbit around the Moon and Earth. They assaulted the asteroid base on The Same Day as the Rouges Invaded Gunghollow Down On Earth, on April 3rd 1214. With all of their forces, the Rivera Federation fought against the Invading forces of The Rouge's Attacker Class Space Carriers and the 89 Jeromoria Panzer Division. The 89th, Managed To Overrun the Rivera Federation Defenses On No Machine Land where The Attackers Mostly Shelled the Area that Left It with a large Amount of Complete Craters that might Destroy The Asteroid Due to the fact of the Intense Warfare that Is going on the Surface. After The Brief Disaster At No Machine Land The Rivera Federation Was forced to Retreat into Spike Hill Where They Plan To Make their Final Stand Against The 89th On A Number Of Rocky Hills. Inside the Trenches Weapons Drawn Out Over looking the Bottom Of the Hills, Androids Ready and Waiting for what they knew was going to Come. Storming The Trench's 'Tragic Death Of Defense Prime Horad Ford' However Things For the Rivera Federation Fell apart even more worst During the battle when Field Commander Princess Usa Korna executed Rivera Federation Defense Prime Horad Ford for the crime of murdering Gala Jorna The True Queen Of The Rivera Federation Forces, and took command of the battle herself Despite being the age of 16. In the confusion this caused, some Rivera Federation forces -- notably the Moon and The Earth Continent -- fled before the battle was over. When it became clear that the Rivera Federation forces would lose The Asteroid Base, Korna herself attempted to retreat The Asteroid while the bulk of the R7 Panzer Division Was Engaged with the Rouge Advance; however, she was killed by DJ Storenona Rivera before she could escape. The Death Of Princess Usa Korna Completely Left The Rivera Federation Forces Of Earth Now Blinded By The Rouge Invasion. Her Death was the reason that The War Of 1211 Ended in A Rouge Victory Forcing the Rivera Federation To Leave Earth. 'War Of The Rocky Hills' Rouge Lands On Moon Battle Of Crater 1 Occupation Of Crater 2 Fall Of Rivera Federation Head Quarters Rivera Federation Retreat Evacuation